The Most Powerful Seduction
by Poison'd
Summary: YBxSK Oneshot. It all started with a vase of flowers, each symbolic in meaning, and a little love letter. Slowly more of these pretty words show up and Seto Kaiba finds himself falling fast for this poetic stranger.


One of my greatest loves in life is poetry. What a beautiful way to tell someone your inner most feelings, desires! So why shouldn't I use this powerful seduction in one of my stories? Now, my little readers, you know how the poem is by. So, if anything, please leave a review briefly mentioning on that if nothing else. I would be pleased to know your thoughts.

Anyways, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own this sweet, little idea. It's been in my head since Valentine's Day and what better time to actually conclude it then around White's Day? I hope you the best in love and the greatest of joys on White's Day. Enjoy _immensely_.

**The Most Powerful Seduction**

_I would build a garden for you_

_Hues of reds and purples and blues_

_All carefully selected for you, my love,_

_With gentle meanings that they would sing to you at night._

Seto Kaiba sat staring at the note he held firmly in his hands. The writing was in a beautiful hand that was obviously well-versed in calligraphy. He shifted his right leg from the floor to rest graciously on top of his left knee. The flowers the note had come with were resting on the glossy, cherry-stained table. Kaiba eyed them warily as if they could tell him who brought them and then stood up. He strode over to the kitchen's window and checked the lock. No one had broken in. But then… how did they get there? The maid he asked earlier had no answers to spare him.

Kaiba ran his hand threw the bouquet— they were a fairly lovely bunch. There were cedar leaves gracefully bending over the Grecian vase. Intertwined with their lovely, dark greenery were white jonquils that were then shadowed by five lotus flowers leaning against Xeranthemums. Kaiba gently fingered one and then slowly moved his hand up to tickle the gardenia, which emphasized the long, arching necks of the tuberoses and tiger lilies. Blue eyes settled on the single red rose in the center of the group. It was in perfect condition with its petals spread wide in quaking anticipation, dancing under the wind coming in from the now cracked-open window.

A smile twitched on the end of his lips, but was mostly suppressed at the sound of something bumping and crashing against the entrance of the kitchen. A somewhat disgruntled Mokuba stumbled into the room a few seconds later before his anxious brother. Kaiba found himself somewhat disappointed when he saw his brother come in and not the author of his note. He shook off the sensation momentarily.

"Hi, Seto. Good morning, Seto. I decided I'd go into work early today and get my workload done before school, but I'm like…" Mokuba breathed a second and took a look at his watch searchingly before realizing he didn't have it, "Well, I'm bound to be more late now. Anyways, nice center piece! Where was I? Oh, yeah! I need to get going and… toast! Toast!" He bustled over to the toaster and threw in two slices of bread. "I'll be back down here in a sec. I need my watch."

Distant footsteps could be heard, but Mokuba was back in a second, "Okay, thirty— No, forty minutes late! HOLY COW!!!" His hand shot out for the toast as soon as it popped out and with a quick oath he hugged Seto and charged out of the door without his backpack. Seto counted a few seconds and he heard Mokuba come back in and snatch the bag he would need for school later. A crash told Seto that his brother had knocked over a lamp and his clumsy brother beckoned a maid to come clean it up as he ran out the door.

Seto shook his head. He had no time to be thinking about the flowers right now. In a few seconds he had a business meeting to attend to and the flowers would be here later anyways. Kaiba grabbed his briefcase from the table by the kitchen entrance and set about to prepare for his meeting.

_Didn't I tell you that they'd sing for you?_

_A chorus of angels, my love,_

_And that itself is quite a task,_

_Because those so-full-of-themselves angels are prideful, no?_

_So it took me forever to summon one just for you._

Seto stared in shock at the little ice angel poised to sing standing on the entrance table to his living room. One graceful arm curled upwards in song as the other rested on her breast. The little angel's eyes were closed under sad, arched brows. Long, wavy hair ran down the back and a bit slipped over the shoulder. The head was tilted back as the bust of the angel was curved towards the ceiling, twisted beautifully in pain. Her body ran semi-circular underneath her as she stood on the top of one foot. The platform which she stood on was layered in three shaved platforms of increasing proportions.

Seto fingered the chilly figure and spun around to stare at the many open windows in his spacious living room. He thought he'd heard the whisper of movement, but it was probably a combination of his overactive imagination and the curtains on the spring breeze. He sighed sadly as he pet the ice sculpture. Who would so beautifully be trying to court the young, teenage boy?

He gasped in shock as he realized he was petting a melting figurine and he picked it up and dashed into the kitchen. However, he stopped short of opening the freezer door and stared at the ice angel wrapped tightly in his left hand. It wasn't melting at all.

He made his way back over to the kitchen table and sat down to pet the object appreciatively. Whoever was courting him had to be a magician in order to keep an ice sculpture out of the reach of natural laws. He couldn't help but find himself intrigued by this character who had just shown him that they were above the rest of the people who had ever attempted to court the CEO. Now he _really_ wanted to meet this person.

Seto briefly recalled his business meeting in his ever-calculating mind and he sighed as he stood up from the table. He picked up the glass, icicle angel and put her on a pedestal near the kitchen window. His home was heavily guarded and so the angel should be okay, yet… still, that suitor had been able to get into his house twice now.

He brushed the sculptured cheek of the angel before turning around swiftly to retrieve his briefcase from its untroubled place at the table. With a second thought, Seto returned to the living room to pick up the scrap piece of paper and, upon returning to the kitchen, picked the first note from the bouquet. He would have to do a DNA sampling and a writing analysis later. However, as he finished packing papers into his brief case, he realized that would possibly damage the beautiful letters. He sighed in exasperation at the contrast between his unfortunate luck and his happy, racing heart.

_And I too would sing for you_

_But my voice is that of the gentle air_

_Yes, the one that caresses your hair_

_Oh, God!_

_How I would give anything to touch your face_

_Damned, jealous envy that I hold near!_

Seto's face felt warm under his fingers as he held the note in his other hand. The beautiful, curling words were stirring him and he felt slightly like a victim bated into a trap. He was falling for this

mysterious entity and it left him feeling naked and vulnerable to another person. It was nice to feel so… _free_, but then it was also a little terrifying to feel like you were hanging in the hold of another person.

It was like being on death row. When they convicted a criminal to the bonds of death, they were blindfolded while they were guided to their final destination. And why not? A man who can't see is more fearful of things, then when he can see them. But Seto liked this death row anxiety that was pulsing through his heart, because the scare attached to it thrilled him somehow.

He picked up the briefcase before kissing the little note gratefully. It was a silly idea, but he hoped the poet could feel his bidding love. He folded the note and shoved it deep inside his pocket before closing his brief case. He swept the shiny, black carrier off the glossy table and made for the door.

Pulling his jacket around his shoulders, Seto plucked his keys out of his pocket and whistled a small tune before he locked the manor door. He continued his tune as he headed down the walkway and towards the entrance gate. As he came closer, his whistling died down until it was gone like a flickering flame on the breath of wind.

His chauffeur stood holding the back, left door out for him. He bowed as Seto nodded before sliding into the car door. As the man closed the door behind him, Seto briefly noticed that his normal driver must be sick today. For his normal driver seemed older than the young man who let him in. And his driver, although old, did not have hair as snowy white as his sharp replacement.

"Where to," the voice rolled out smoothly, as the driver sat behind the wheel, "Sir?" It emphasized.

Seto blinked a little in surprise before answering, "To Kaiba Corp, please."

"As you wish," and the chauffer grinned as he started the engine of the limo. Seto shifted a little uncomfortable at the smile he caught on the shadowed face in the mirror. He wasn't sure now if this driver was going to do something funny. He stared out the window to try to calm his stomach and then reached for the note in his pocket.

Quietly, he read the note and he smiled lovingly at the little paper. He kissed the scrap gently and rubbed it against his cheek. He didn't notice the chauffeur touch his own cheek and smile slightly at the image reflected by his back mirror.

"What are you reading, sir?" The driver asked, slightly turning his head toward Seto Kaiba as he spoke coaxingly.

"Hm?" Kaiba asked by way of acknowledgment, "Oh. It's nothing. Just… a piece of a poem."

"Ah," the driver expounded. He started humming as he pulled out of the driveway and he began to sing a small melody. Kaiba leaned back against his seat and looked at the driver almost questioningly. Yet, the voice that came from those thin, white lips was tauntingly seductive.

He didn't recognize the song at all. His head lolled back against the chair as the words played in every unknown corner of his soul. A small whimper escaped him as the words of the song stroked him skillfully like a harp. Seto closed his eyes and knew he was overreacting, but those _words_ had left him so vulnerable to every syllable that touched his ears.

The car grinded calmly to a halt next to the curb before the skyscraper building known to many, nationally and internationally, as Kaiba Corp. Seto's lips trembled a little as he held in a small moan before it fully escaped. His eyes opened and the driver turned once more to bid his consort adieu with a tilt of his hat.

Seto, quickly and without much thought, leaned forward and threw the window separating the two completely open. "Sing one more time," he pleaded, desperately.

The driver laughed, "Anything for you, sir." And he fell quiet for a few moments. After a long pause of breathless wait for Kaiba, the man began to sing again. Seto leaned back into his seat again and smiled as he closed his eyes and fell into a soft moan. His fingers wrapped tightly around the letter in his pocket as he dreamed of his secret love.

Kaiba could imagine himself dancing on a cliff with this shadowy, ever-lingering figure. He felt the arm support him around the waist while the other hand held his delicately, as if his lover feared he would break him. Then he was twirled once on his feet and he felt his seducer fade away from him, he groaned but was quickly pulled back into that loving embrace.

"Kiss me," Kaiba murmured with his eyes closed. A soft creak was heard and he felt warm lips gently fall on his. He gave those lips a returning kiss and the other's mouth fell to sweep his bottom lip up in a gentle massage. Kaiba groaned as the shadowy figure pushed his tongue through pleasure-parted lips. "Kiss me," he begged.

Seto's fingers twitched around the note as reality slowly came back to him. His secret admirer, his business meeting, the driver who'd been singing… He bit the intruding tongue and pushed the driver off him roughly. He wiped the corner of his mouth and glared at the man as he fixed himself back into his seat.

The other man shrugged and then opened his driver door and stepped out. He walked around the back of the car door and held it open for the CEO within. "Thank you," Seto muttered coldly, as he pulled himself out of the seat. How _dare_ this man take advantage of his vulnerability!

"Oh, Kaiba sir!" the man called out as Seto had begun to walk towards the door of Kaiba Corp. Kaiba stopped, but didn't turn around at the mention of his name.

"What?" he said with a wave of his hand.

"You have another letter," commented the driver. Seto turned around suddenly and noticed the man leaning against the limo. Controlling himself, he walked back down a few steps and approached the driver with an outstretched hand. The limo driver smirked and, once Kaiba was within his range, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Seto pushed once against his chest and the other man tensed to keep him in place. He felt himself released a few seconds later and he slapped the driver across the face for his boldness. The driver kept his face turned for a second before moving to hand Kaiba the next message.

He snatched the piece of paper and shot the driver a nasty look before marching back towards his company. When he walked into the building, his secretary glanced down into her newspaper ashamed and Kaiba felt annoyed at her nosiness. He wanted to fire her on the spot, but knew he was being a little impatient and rash.

He slammed the button of the elevator and cursed it noiselessly as he felt the secretary watch his back. He tapped his foot impatiently and, an eternity later, the metal doors rolled open to admit him. He stormed in quickly and hit the button for the top floor where his office was located. As the gears grinded into motion, Kaiba's fingers scampered over the paper until he finally unwrapped the letter to him.

_I touched you, my dear,_

_That feeling that surged through me at the touch of our flesh_

_Oh, sweet, bitter seduction!_

_Your taste will linger on me until I sleep tonight_

_(Assuming we two can sleep while lost in thoughts of each other)_

_And hopefully, when I wake up, you'll still be there._

When did they…? No! It couldn't have been! Kaiba quickly walked into his office and went straight to the window. He peered down below and noticed the limo still waiting outside. Seto twitched a little and craned his neck trying to get a peak at the driver. No… it had to be a figment of his imagination.

The driver kissed him only because he had told him to kiss him. Seto shook his head as he trailed away from the window to his desk. Everything around him felt so surreal right now and Seto felt like he needed to take a nap to clear his head.

The phone on his desk suddenly broke out in sound and Kaiba jumped. He cussed as his knees hit his desk and he rubbed one of them as he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Mr. Kaiba?" The secretary came through on the other line, "You have a call on line one. It's your business meeting."

Seto thought about it for a while. He could tell her to reschedule the meeting for another available day, so he could go home and rest. Plus, now he wanted to have a talk with his driver… But then that would be rude to put off a meeting he scheduled a month earlier, especially since he wasn't going to be available for another month or so. However, he wasn't on the right train of thought which could influence him into an irrational decision.

The secretary coughed into the receiver and Kaiba came back to, "Well, Mr. Kaiba? Should I put him through?"

"No," he said slowly, "Find out when he is next available and match it to my calendar. I'm going to go home for the day."

"Really, Mr. Kaiba? But you've barely worked today!" she remarked, astonished.

"Really," he said annoyed and roughly slammed the phone onto its receiver. _WHY_ was his secretary so damn nosy!?

He picked up his brief case and walked out the door of his office. Instead of waiting for the elevator, he walked down the stairs at a brisk skip of two to three steps. By the time he reached the bottom of the steps, he was out of breath. Before entering the lobby, Seto got his breath under control again and he walked out without turning to answer the secretary's quick 'goodbye'.

"You!" Seto called as he approached the limo. The chauffeur shifted and turned to stare at him. Kaiba felt taken aback at the sight of his old driver smoking against the driver seat door. Kaiba felt his heart falter a few notches. Then the man he had kissed was…

"S-Sir!" the chauffeur panicked, he put the cigarette out with a stomp of his foot on the cement. "I'm so sorry about the smoking, sir! It's just the most unbelievable thing happened today!"

"Tell me about it…" Kaiba muttered quietly under his breath. The driver didn't notice as he went on a rant about how this young man— Kaiba's suitor— had attacked him and when he woke up he found himself in the passenger seat of the limo.

"Take me home." Kaiba interrupted him.

"S-Sorry?" the old man asked, getting caught up in the mystery of it all.

"Take me home," Seto repeated again, a bit more slowly. The driver nodded and opened the door for his master. Seto stepped into the limo easily and sighed as he sank into the seat.

The car ride home was a bit of a blur to him as the driver rambled on and on about a past war he fought in where he had been ambushed too. But Kaiba knew he was just making it up. He had reviewed his application and had a background search on him before he hired him. The man was just going senile with old age. He honestly needed a new driver soon or the man would probably die while taxing him or his brother around.

Kaiba let himself out of the limo and the driver kept talking and talking even though the shut door prevented Seto from hearing the old man's stupidity any more. He solemnly walked back up the steps as he thought about his earlier chauffeur. How _dare_ he play with his heart like that! It wasn't a toy to play with, the little, jack ass boy! Hot tears brimmed in his eyes as he walked through the gate and to his house door.

Another note was pinned to the white door and, even though he was angry at his heart's captor, he plucked the note from the door and entered the house with it. He walked to the couch and sat down as he opened his new message.

_I love you, darling heart,_

_Sorrowful soul who stole my heart,_

_I am quite a vengeful soul for stealing yours, my dear_

_And I'm sorry if I made you cry_

_Please forgive this ungraceful animal that I am._

Kaiba instantly forgave the white-haired man. He sniffled slightly and kissed the paper a few times in pardon. He only wished that the tender poet would come out, so he could touch him. So he could embrace him, so he could… Oh, what Kaiba wanted from the man who stole his hidden heart! He so willingly poached through a stormy, forbidden jungle of pain and hate to find a sleeping creature gently asleep in an open field.

He closed his eyes and wept himself to sleep. So when the window of his living room slid open he didn't hear the faintest of sounds as his lover climbed into the room. The man laid himself down on his knees beside his sleeping beauty and gently brushed away what remained of the semi-dry tears. Seto's blue eyes flickered open at the touch and he grasped onto the hand still on his cheek.

"_My beautiful, beautiful heart_

_How I've loved you from afar._

_And being close to you now only helps to bond that feeling more_

_And I'll love you from here until forever_

_If only you'll say you love me too._

_Please, tell me, you love me too."_

"Yes," Kaiba nodded as he propped himself onto his elbow to stare into adoring, chocolate eyes. "I love you. I love you so much!" He threw his arms around the man's neck and kissed the soft flesh in heavenly rapture.

"Seto…" he heard the man groan at his touch and he only wanted him more.

"I'm sorry," Seto cooed lovingly, burying his nose into the man's neck. "I don't know your name."

"Bakura," the white-haired youth shivered at the touch of Seto.

"I love you, Bakura." Seto smiled, pulling his face back from Bakura's neck to stare into those deep, brown eyes.

"I love you, too, Seto Kaiba." And Bakura placed a gentle kiss on Kaiba's mouth before pulling him from the couch and into his arms. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long." He passionately thrust his tongue deep into Kaiba's willing mouth as he hugged his love to his chest in one sweeping movement. Seto ran his hand through the soft, white mane of Bakura and moaned into the man who held him so tenderly.

"Please don't leave me," Seto whispered softly, afraid to break the passion burning in the man's eyes.

"I never will." Yami Bakura promised as he closed his eyes and let Kaiba's lips meet his in fervent need. "I could never leave you."


End file.
